


First Meetings

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [44]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conrad is more than he seems, First Meetings, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Sometimes, friendships start young and last a life time.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995! This is based both in Cuyan and Mando Pups.

Conrad smiled slightly as Jax buried his face against Karva’s neck as a certain crouching 6-year-old looked at him with an odd look before she sighed and reached forward to poke what was exposed of his cheek.

“I don’t think he likes me.” Kayla said as she looked up at Conrad.

“He’s just shy, Kayla.” Conrad said kindly as he crouched down next to her. “Y’see, Jax’s mama loves to keep him close when she’s around and his daddy doesn’t like a lot of people around him. He’s special, he can feel what you feel if you touch him or if he’s close to you.”.

Kayla instantly withdrew her hand as she eyed the 2-year-old who was now staring at her with wide eyes. “Why’s he starin’ at me like that?” Kayla asked as Jax reached out for her.

“Hell if I know, he must like ya.” Conrad nudged her. “Go ahead, ya can hold him.”.

Kayla quietly adjusted her stance so that she was sitting and let Karva set the cub on her lap, which caused Jax to cuddle against her, much to Kayla’s confusion. “Um, hi?” Kayla said as she patted his head.

“Well, would ya look at that, Karva!” Conrad declared as Jax grinned at Kayla who was staring at him in confusion, which was honestly a cute sight. “He likes her!”.

“Kitty!” Jax declared as he attempted to pet her. 

“Hey! Ow! Knock it off!” Kayla whined as she grabbed his hand. “I’m not a kitty!”.

“Yes, you are, dear.” Karva teased as she sat back and watched. “Just not the kind he’s used to. Jax, no petting Kayla. She’s not a nexu or tooka.”.

Jax nod as he and Kayla looked at each other, which caused Kayla to sigh. “Okay, I’ll forgive you this one time, but that's ‘cause you’re cute.” Kayla mumbled as she eyed the brat. “So, you’re name’s Jax, huh? I guess it’s okay, not as cool as Kayla.”.

“Kay….la.” Jax repeated slowly, which caught the two adults off guard. “Kayla mine?”.

“I don’t belong to anybody, runt!” Kayla snipped as she started tickling him, which earned delighted giggles in return. “Especially not a runt like you!”.

“Mine! Mine!” Jax declared through giggles. “No tickle! Bad! No, Kayla!”.

“Nope! You’re mine! ‘Cause you’re cute an’ weird!” Kayla declared as she stopped tickling him and smiled at him. “I think I’ll call you…..hmm….Runt! ‘Cause you’re so small!”.

“Am not!”.

“Are too! Times thousands!”.

Conrad snickered as he moved to join Karva and watch the two interact, it really didn’t take long for the pair to warm up to each other. Ancestors knew the kids had one hell of a future ahead of them and they’d need each other.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Reau.” Karva muttered under her breath.

“So do I.” Conrad uttered, and he really did mean it. This gig wasn’t an easy one, but he had to make the best of it.


End file.
